N/A
N/A
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a remote control holder, and more particularly, to a remote control holding device that simulates a wave and provides a novelty device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conversation pieces are convenient ice-breakers that allow individuals to express themselves. In addition, unusual items that fit a person""s personality are often sought as gift items. However, no known such items are known with respect to remote controls. Sparky
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a remote control holder system including an ornamental remote control cover that was detachably connectable to a base. As flipping through channels to determine what is playing is called channel surfing, it would be desirable to have the ornamental remote control cover resemble a surfboard and the base resemble a breaking wave. If a device existed that had these characteristics, it would be well received. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a remote control holder that resembles a surfboard and wave to play off the theme of channel surfing.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a functional and ornamental remote control holder.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a remote control holder that secures a standard remote control.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a remote control holder that does not interfere with the transmission of signals.
It is an additional object of the instant invention to provide a remote control holding device that conveys a message correlating channel surfing with conventional surfing.
It is also an object of the instant invention to provide a remote control holding device having a remote control cover that releasably mounts to a base.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a remote control holding device having a remote control cover that resembles a surfboard and a base that resembles a breaking wave.
In light of these and other objects, the instant invention comprises a remote control holding device that includes a remote control holder having an ornamental remote control cover that is detachably removable from a corresponding base. The remote control cover preferably has the general shape and appearance of a surfboard and attaches to the base, which resembles a breaking wave at the upper portion of the base. The cover includes a signal transmission opening that allows the signal to transmit to the receiver of the unit being controlled. The remote control preferably snap fits into a compartment or holding cavity defined by the control cover such that the operative buttons of the remote control are accessible and so the remote faces the front of the cover with the transmitter in alignment with the signal transmission opening. The cover snaps onto the base. The cover preferably has prongs that releasably snap into clips found on the base. The sides of the base provide an area for placing artwork, such as logos, advertising or other indicia.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.